Love in its purest form
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: During a very boring Order meeting, two people suddenly barge in. Who are they? Note: Thsi is a story not written by me. Its writtne by my godsis I am posting this up for her.


Summary: The order of the phoenix(+ Harry, Ron and Hermione), are having a meeting when two mysterious people suddenly appears. Who are they?

Harry Potter could almost sleep from the lack of action. He had been there for almost 5 hours and nothing interesting had happened, except for Ron trying to hex Snape and being turned into a giant frog.

Currently, Kingsley was talking about how the government is reacting to Voldemort's threat, while Harry Potter is trying not to sleep. Trying to find something to distract himself, he turned around to look at Ron, who is sleeping soundly. He prodded him on his arm. Ron suddenly jerked awake.

"What? I totally love Hermione…" He proclaimed loudly before hitting the table with a thump.

Kingsley stopped talking as everyone turned to stare at Ron and Hermione, who is blushing furiously. Harry noticed, to his surprise, that Professor McGonagall was there too. It was well known within the order that Professor McGonagall detest that place and prefer not to come to the less important meetings. She was sporting dark eye bags and from her appearance, have not been eating nor sleeping for the past few days.

Suddenly, the fireplace turned green. All of the people present focused their attention on the two figures that are spinning around inside, none more than Minerva McGonagall.

Harry sneaked another look at Professor McGonagall and wondered why she became so relaxed.

Turning back to the fireplace, he noticed that the two firgures have finally stopped spinning and got out. Everyone got back to their seats, wondering who they are.

Minerva slowly got to her feet and walked painfully over to the two people. Both of them have dark hair, but what amazed the order most is that one had blue eyes, while the other have green.

Seeing that Professor McGonagall was having trouble, Harry started to stand up. But before he even did that, the taller of the two rushed beside her and helped her up. Minerva smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Samuel. What would I do without you?" She asked as Samuel gave her a peck on the cheek.

The order members wisely decided that talking was a bad idea.

"Nothing… Where's dad?" the shorter girl asked.

"I don't know, Stella. I don't know. I only hope that he would be safe."

Minerva replied.

Harry looked at her once again. She looks so sad, so tired, with tears in her eyes.

Stella came over and hugged Minerva.

"He will be safe mom. He will be safe."

The rest of the order was stunned then, with the exception of a certain Severus Snape and Rolanda Hooch, who are the godparents of the children.

"how did you come here?" Hermione asked curiously. "I thought only members of the Order could come in here."

Samuel grinned slightly.

"Our parents told us where to come."

"Back to business people…" Snape drawled. Harry sighed and settled back into his chair, preparing to sleep again, when suddenly…

A loud bang echoed off the walls as the front door banged open.

Everyone turned as Sirius's mother portrait started screaming again. Sirius hurried out of the room together with Remus to shut the portrait up. The door to the kitchen slowly opened. Everyone turned, only to find Albus Dumbledore standing at the doorway.

Everyone broke the silence then, asking how did the mission go. The founder of the order of the phoenix simply raised his hand for silence as he went over to the trio seated at the head of the table. Wordlessly, he pulled Minerva to him and held her tightly, while Minerva sobbed into his chest. When she finished sobbing, he pulled out a chair for her to seat on.

"What happened, Minerva?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry Albus. I just could not eat or sleep without you. Every time I did something, it reminds me of you. How you hold me when we sleep…" Minerva trailed off, breaking into a new wave of sobs.

The order was stunned to say the very least.

"its okay now, my love, its okay now." Albus murmured into Minerva's hair.

Only Stella and Samuel were not surprised.

Finally, Ron spoke.

"Do this happen often?" he asked in a strangled whisper.

Samuel grinned.

"Lets just say very often. And it usually leads to other things later."

Ron started blushing furiously after he heard that. Minerva and Albus, both blushing furiously, broke apart and went to the fireplace, where they threw some floo powder in.

"Where are you going dad?" Stella asked.

"Home of course. Your mother wants to have a little private time with me." He replied, grinning.

"Ok…" Samuel replied.

"McGonagall's castle!" Minerva shouted as she and Albus went spinning into the flames. Stella and Samuel also followed the suite.

After they are gone, Alastor Moody growled "Who in the world knows that they are married and have children raise your hands."

Surprisingly, both Severus Snape and Rolanda Hooch put up their hands.

"How did you know?" Tonks asked.

"We are the god parents of the children. How could we not know?"

Snape replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Actually, I knew all about it ever since Minerva was a student under him" Rolanda replied, flashing a grin at Snape, who only scowled.

"I will get you for that… Tonight" He replied.

Everyone gasped again. Rolanda Hooch and Severus Snape? How is that possible?

"Bloody hell!" Ron's exclamation breaking the silence.


End file.
